


First Farewell

by drumrluvr



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: At the clinic, Blow Jobs, Cisgender, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucking, My First Smut, Needed to contribue after reading everyone else's wonderful smut, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Submissive Julian Devorak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drumrluvr/pseuds/drumrluvr
Summary: It's Doctor Julian Devorak's last day at the clinic before heading to the Palace to find a cure for the Red Plague. His apprentice, Eira Riverdust, gives him one hell of a send-off.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 82





	First Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Tentatively, this is the beginning of a series with Julian and Eira. I've got plans, but you know how life is.  
> I was feeling real guilty for getting off to other people's writing and felt I needed to contribute as well. Anyway, enjoy the smut!

Part One

_ Julian _

Thankful that the clinic was finally empty for the day, Julian sighed as he sat down at his desk. The leather of his large wingback chair groaned in response, seemingly just as tired as him. It had been his last day and it had been a long one. Squaring everything away for Miss Riverdust to take over in his absence and provide for patients took longer than he had expected. So many of his staff members had left, either fleeing from Vesuvia or resigned to the Red Plague, and an immense amount of work was burdened on the few that remained.  Tomorrow he would set out for the Palace, to work with the city’s top doctors to find a cure for this wretched disease. He would find the cure, if it was the last thing he did. This suffering needed to stop, and no one was more determined than Doctor Julian Devorak.

Julian scanned his office, which was still piled with his possessions. Souvenirs from his adventuring days, medical books, journals, patient reports, and literal junk  cluttered the bookshelves and overflowed to the floor. It was nearly impossible to see the dark oak floor or the once beautiful green wallpaper.  It was hard to find anything beautiful when so much pain was happening in the rooms right outside his office, not to mention spreading through the city. Julian ran his  long fingers from his eyes through his  auburn  hair. This was going to take a while and it was already past midnight. 

Julian  side-eyed the empty crates on the other side of the room, then turned and  pulled the bottom drawer of his desk  open. He shifted  carelessly through  the contents until he found the  artfully crafted  blue crystal bottle shoved in the back. Dr. Satrinava had gifted him this Prakran  Whisky when he first opened the clinic . He had never  even cracked the seal, whisky not being his usual drink of choice, but now it seemed to be calling  to  him. He uncorked the bottle and took a long and steady swig. It burned on the way down and he took an even longer drag. 

A knock at the door startled him. He jumped, simultaneously dropping the cork onto the floor and sloshing  a small amount of the expensive  amber liquid into his lap. 

He cussed under his breath in a language he picked up from his stent with the pirates before calling out “Come in!” 

He already knew who it must be. They had been the final two in the building for the last several hours. He occupied himself with trying to get some of the excess liquid from his loins as  Miss Riverdust entered the room . She was still donning the shapeless  olive-green  work uniform, complete with  stained  apron and beaked mask. Despite being covered nearly head to toe with protective gear he could easily identify her by  the unnerving lightening blue eyes that peered back from  behind  the goggles. 

_ Magician’s eyes,  _ Julian thought as he dropped his gaze again to the task at hand. He didn’t trust them. It always felt like she was able see right through him. He wanted desperately to keep his secrets to himself, only to feel like she could crack open his mind and read his thoughts. At just the thought of her in the examination station, she would appear. Typically, even carrying the object he was to inquire about. She consistently anticipated his needs before he asked, making her the perfect colleague, but unsettling him, nevertheless. He had always made an effort to keep his distance from her, though it was difficult. Miss Riverdust had been his most ambitious and hardworking apprentice, making her the easy choice to take over the clinic, but he never stuck around long enough to exchange any proper kind of conversation. Not like there was much time for pleasantries when dealing with the pandemic that was surging through the streets.

She paused at the door, as if unsure to come in.

“Miss Riverdust, I thought you would have left by now?” Julian inquired, adverting his eyes  now  to the ground.

“Umm, yeah,  I was just getting ready to head out and  I  saw your light was still on. I thought it appropriate to stop in and say good luck and farewell.”

She hesitated, transferring her weight from one leg to another as Julian shifted  uncomfortably  in his seat. Her eyes roamed the office, taking in the sight of the mess, and landed on the blue crystal bottle .

“Is that Prakran Whisky?” her eyes widened in recognition. 

Julian looked at the nearly full bottle in his hand. “It is.” 

His eyes drifted to hers. He  was uncertain what to do next. She was clearly wanting an invitation , but not only did he have to pack, he wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to spend alone time with those omnipresent eyes.

The people pleaser part of him won,  as it always did,  “Would you like a glass?”

Miss Riverdust’s eyes crinkled behind the mask, “After today, I could really use it.”

Julian gestured to the coatrack near the door, “This is a clean room, you can take off your protective equipment.”

She nodded and turned her back to him. 

Julian busied himself with trying to find the cork that had rolled under his desk. Just as he caught sight of it near his left leg, he heard her walk across the room and sit in the  much smaller leather  chair opposite his.

Julian balked. There was no way that the woman sitting across from him was Miss Riverdust. This woman was dazzling. Long aqua green hair cascaded down her shoulders, a slight curl indicating it  had previously been secured in a bun.  It was the exact color of the  cold  Nevivon Ocean when the waves caught sight of the sun and it framed her face so perfectly it changed her outlandish colored eyes to a hypnotically exotic blue. Where once they  seemed so  inhumanly occult , now they seemed warm and refreshing. Like  newly cleared skies after a  torrential storm. Had he never seen her without her mask and protective hooded coat? Julians brows furrowed for just a moment. He must have when he interviewed her nearly 10 months ago, but he felt like he would have remembered such a pleasing face.  Feeling shallow, he thought that he certainly would not have kept her at arm's length if he knew  what was hidden behind the mask. He scanned her whole face; small nose, round face,  golden skin tanned from the sun, and  full succulent lips that where presently curled into  an open, brilliant smile. This was not the same person, was it? She seemed so inviting and serene. Welcoming him into her world instead of encroaching into his.

He  hastily gathered himself and cleared his throat, “I, uh, actually don’t have any glasses.”

Miss Riverdust shrugged unperturbed , lifted herself from her seat, and took the bottle from his  outstretched hand. She studied it before taking a  sip and  nodded. “I haven’t had Prakran  Whisky since before my father passed away,” she said  almost somberly, but then broke out in a grin, eyes bright , “He used to travel there a lot for business. He was a jeweler. Only bought the best emeralds . He would always bring back enough whisky to last him until his next trip. He always conveniently needed to go back for more gems whenever he was running low.” She giggled.

She took  a much longer draft and placed the crystal gently on the desk. Miss Riverdust sat back into her seat and tucked her feet comfortably under herself. 

“How did you come by it?” she inquired. “That’s pretty extravagant  for an  office  stash .”

Julian took another gulp of the liquor before answering about his own mentor awarded him it. The tention in his broad shoulders slowly started easing away.

Miss Riverdust  beamed warmly at him, “Well, Doctor Devorak, I feel that it is appropriate that we are drinking this together. A full  cycle for you.  From you receiving this from your  mentor  to  sharing  it  with  your own apprentice .”

Julian agreed with a smile of his own and lifted the crystal in her direction, “Cheers.” He drank again from the bottle and passed it to Miss Riverdust.

“Cheers,” she grinned before taking a  matching  gulp. 

For a while they chitchatted, mostly about Julian’s new job at the Palace, and passed the bottle back and forth.  She was  surprisingly easy to talk to. Relaxing in her company, he  soon forgot all about packing  or the time.

“You know,” Miss Riverdust started, “it’s not going to be the same here without you.”

Julian nodded. It was bittersweet leaving something he started from the ground up. This had been his whole life for so long. Morning, noon, and night he was here, even before the plague. He was hoping having a successful clinic would make him feel less like a fraud and more worthy of... anything, everything?

Miss Riverdust brought his attention back , “You were always the best part about coming to work.” She started to blush so deep it reached down her neck and nearly to her cleavage, but she didn’t break eye contact.

Julian’s ears went scarlet and he was at a loss for words.  Mind reeling, he clearly couldn’t be truthful  by saying the same thing back. 

Miss Riverdust chuckled  nervously  at his expression, “Maybe I've had enough  whisky. Do you have a stopper for this bad boy?”

As Julian bent to pick up the long-forgotten cork, he accidently hit it with his boot, sending it skittering  further underneath the desk. He cursed again.

“ Oh! I’ve got it!” Miss Riverdust shot up out of her chair and walked around to the corner of his desk.

“I do wish we had gotten to know each other a little better,” Julian  finally admitted , watching her move closer.

“Me too,” she smiled  at him before she  squatted  by the  width of the desk ,  near the leg,  eyes looking under the  drawers in search for the cork.

At the sight of this, Julian’s heart quickened. He could see down her loose-fitting blouse. Either she wasn’t wearing a bra or it was extremely low cut. And for a moment , he wanted to know which it was. 

“There it is,” she proclaimed . She  went on all fours,  shuffled closer, and  stretching for the  cork , arched her back. Miss Riverdust’s shirt slid up as she reached out, displaying two perfect dimples just below the small of her back .

This  stance  was  unintentionally provocative.  As her ass swayed in the air and  Julian felt his cock pulsate. 

She triumphally climbed back from under the desk, resting her free hand on Julian’s knee for support. Julian’s breath hitched and she halted before she could follow through with the motion of standing upright. They made eye contact while Julian’s heart raced, and turning pink all the way to his chest. Miss Riverdust’s eyes grew large with comprehension. Neither of them moved.

As moments or days stretched by, Julian was unsure, slowly her eyes trailed down his torso and to the clear bulge of his trousers. She was so close he could smell her. Something earthy like sage, but also sweet like berries.  He wondered if that’s what she tasted like. Julian bit his bottom lip.

She slid her hand up  just a fraction,  from  the top of  his boot to the cloth right past his knee. Again, she seemed to know what he wanted without his asking.

“Miss Riverdust,” he breathed. He was sure she could hear his heart hammering against his rib cage.

“Eira,” she corrected in a whisper .

“Eira,” he tested out her first name.

She kept her hand frozen ; she didn’t slide it up any further, eyes questioning. 

Julian’s brain was on fire, tugging his thoughts in every direction. Those eyes were so close now. There was no mask separating their beauty from him.  He couldn’t look away, not that he wanted to.

Eira rose gradually, keeping her hand on his thigh, and slowly, deliberately, brought her face closer to his. His eyes wandered to her lips, inching closer to his own. They looked soft, and when they  connected with his own, he could confirm they were.

Her kiss was light, but it lingered.  When she broke the  kiss, she only pulled back  minutely .

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,”  he felt her lips say against his . Hypnotic eyes  were the only thing in his line of sight .

Julian surprised himself by leaning forward and acquiring another kiss. This one  deep and hungry. Discarding the cork onto Julian’s desk,  Eira  ran her  fingers through his dark hair and gathered a tuft at  the back of his  scalp , pulling at him to get a better angle. Julian moaned and rested  a hand on the back of her thigh, not wanting her to back away.

Eira’s tongue ran across Julian’s, tasting of  whisky and her own special flavor. She was intoxicating. Julian wanted her closer and brought his other hand to her hip. Eira slid her hand from Julian’s thigh, up his abdomen, across his chest. She grabbed a wad of his shirt, bringing him closer. She then brought her knee up and rested it  between  Julian’s thigh and the arm of the chair. She mirrored this action with her other leg until she was straddling  over the doctor , forcing him to look up at her. Both of his hands slipped up her hips, but avoided directly touching her ass, and rested at the small of her back.

She broke off . “Touch me,” she whispered, and yanked the hand that was tangled in his hair down, exposing his neck. A hiss came from behind Julian’s teeth but quickly caught in his throat has Eira bit the soft spot below his ear.  Julian let out a small  whimper, but readily obeyed.  He slid  one  hand to her ass  and gave it a tentative squeeze, and  the other drifting to the hem of her shirt, touching her bare skin with leather gloves. Letting go for just a moment, he  whipped off his gloves and returned them to their rightful place. He needed less barriers between their skin. Julian wanted to feel every part of her, unhindered.  He could feel goosebumps rising everywhere he placed his hands. As he was getting ready to apologize, a soft moan escaped Eira’s mouth and danced at the shell of Julian’s ear. She lowered herself so that she was sitting directly on his  erection and all thoughts of his hands were gone.

Part Two

_ Eira _

Eira had surprised herself. She was straddling the doctor that had made her blush behind her mask and given her butterflies nearly every day at work. Being spontaneous was not her modus operandi. She had always been one to pride herself of thinking of every possible angle before acting, but with a little liquid courage and the knowledge that it was likely going to be a while before they crossed paths again, she didn’t feel like thinking, only action.

One of Julian’s cool hands was giving her abdomen goosebumps while the other was holding on to her ass for dear life, gently pushing her closer to him, trying to align her sex with his rapidly hardening cock. Even through several layers of clothing,  Eira could feel its heat. She released the hand that clutched his tunic and trailed it down his front. She lifted herself momentarily to give a light squeeze to his balls before running her palm the full length of him. Julian bucked beneath her, trying to make as much contact as possible.  Eira tore her eyes from her hand resting on the swell of his pants to his face. Julian was already looking at her, pupils dilated but eyes heavy lidded, biting his lower lip, transfixed. His was flushed from his ears, down his neck, and bloomed at his half-clad chest.  Eira wondered how much further it went. With the top two buttons of his white tunic already unfastened,  Eira popped the last few that kept his shirt together. His  blush nearly reached his navel. She pressed both hands to his chest and leaned forward, kissing from his shoulders, down his clavicle, and to his sternum. She could feel his heart racing and kissed where it fluttered like hummingbird wings.

Julian’s fingers traced the back of her spine, leaving a trail goosebumps, and  with her help  tugged her loose blouse over her head. He trailed his fingers from her shoulders down her arms, freeing her of her sleeves.  His storm gray eyes widened at the sight of her nude lace bra. He ran his thumb over her pebbled pink nipple and electricity ran from her heart to her groin. Julian leaned forward and sucked at it through the sheer cloth, receiving a breathless sigh in return. He wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her closer. He kissed from the top of one breast to the other as  Eira  unhooked her bra.  She rocked her hips slowly,  tossing the bra somewhere at the side of the chair. Julian ran his tongue over her freed nipple, one hand coming forward to cup the other breast, drawing circles over the areola. Eira was sure that Julian could hear the  tattoo of her own heart. 

Julian gave a final kiss to her chest before looking up at her, worrying, “Is this okay?”

A brilliant smile flashed across her face, “Yes, you’re doing perfect.”

His flush deepened and his anxiety threatened to derail the encounter, “I-I could always-”

Eira  cut him  off  with a kiss.  “Hush. You’re always taking care of everyone else, let me do something for you, doctor.”

Without breaking the kiss, Eira got up from Julian’s lap and stood between his knees. She used her nails and scratched hard from his upper thighs to his knees. 

“Oh yes,” he whimpered. “No need  to  be delicate, darling.”

Eira untied his belt and Julian lifted his hips to assist her in rolling down his trousers to his boots. His unsheathed cock sprung from his pants, a bead of precum already forming at the tip. She settled herself between his knees and made a trail of alternating bites and kisses up his thighs. Julian let out a gasp as she licked from his balls all the way up to the head of his cock. Gripping the base of him, she encased her mouth over the rest. Pumping her hand, she slowly bobbed her head, letting her tongue trace his vein. Periodically she would linger at the head, swirling at the most sensitive spot. It took great effort for Julian not to thrust into her at a quicker pace and his head fell back against his chair. He was snapped back when she quickened the pace and intensity. Eira poured magic into both of her hands and traced his inner thighs, she hollowed out her cheeks around him and his whole body shuttered. 

“Ahh,” he let out in alarm, a warning, tangling a hand in her aqua hair.

Eira smirked, without pressure she ran her teeth up his shaft, and pressed her tongue flat against his head, trying to reach every nerve. She gave it one more strong suck and let go with a lewd  _ pop! _

Julian was uncharacteristically at a loss for words as he tried to regulate his breathing. 

Eira hooked her thumbs at her waist band and pulled, letting her pants pool at her feet, clad now only in her panties that matched her forgotten bra. Nude tan lace against bronze skin. She kicked her pants away, not wanting to get tangled. 

Julian  sat transfixed in  his  office  chair,  soaking in the sight of her. She offered him her hand and he stood up,  his  long lanky body towering over her. His  calloused hands  roamed in desperate need to discover her entire body. His mouth devoured hers. Embraced, his still wet cock pushed up against her stomach. The heat of it spread through her whole body. She lifted herself on her toes just a bit to allow her  bottom to sit on the edge of his desk. She rested a foot against the arm of Julian’s chair for stability, but also  as  an invitation. Julian  fumbled, eagerly trying to step between her thighs  while still wrapped with his trousers around his boots. He touched the outside of her lace and ran his fingers down to her  folds. Even with the thin material separating them, her every nerve was alight and ready for his touch. 

“Oh, please,” she purred.

“Your panties are  so wet ,” he  breathed. Socked eyes wide with wonder, seemingly bewildered that it was for him .

She covered her hand over his, applying more pressure as she rocked her hips, trying to get more friction for her aching clit.

“More,” she demanded.

He slipped the crotch of her underwear  to the side , running one long finger from her opening to her clit, spreading her wetness. She shook beneath him. Julian slipped his fingers to the edge of the lacy cloth and pulled them slowly down her legs,  instantly forgetting about them as he discarded them to the  floor. He looked at her fully naked body spread out  before him. The sight made him hungry. He kneeled and brought her hips to the edge of the desk. Just as he had done with his finger, he tongued her from her opening to her clit. She let out a sharp cry and swayed, trying to get more  contact. Julian sucked on her clit before drawing uniformed circles around it. This was something she had daydreamed about so often  by his side at work that  she was afraid she was going to come embarrassingly fast. Eira could already feel the pressure building in her abdomen. As he continued to lick her, he pressed a finger into her. Her walls clamped around him and hips went ridged, trying to halt her orgasm. Her knuckles went white as she gripped the edge of his desk. Julian pressed another finger into her , and she threw back her head so fast it knocked against the solid wood of his desk. It should have hurt, but Eira didn’t even notice. Her sex nerve - endings seemed to be the only receptors working. Her breathing was completely uneven as she fought her losing battle. When Julian pressed his third finger in and stretched her out so perfectly, she could no longer hold back. 

“ Oh, Doctor!” a scream ripped from her chest as the wave crashed over her and she came undone around his fingers, his lips sucking on her clit.

When her walls finally loosened and the convulsions lessened to a manageable rock, he slipped his fingers out and sucked the access slick from them before  standing upright.  Swollen cock  resting against her inner thigh. He looked at her orgasm blushed face with soft , hooded eyes.

“You’re beautiful,” sliding his hand from her hip up her stomach. “I just don’t understand... I don’t deserve...”

Eira leaned forward and rested on her elbow. She used her index finger to hook under his chin and coaxed his face to hers. Their lips pressed together sweetly and Eira could taste herself on his tongue. Breaking off, Julian enveloped her in his arms. Chest to chest, he kissed her neck softly. Inhaling her smell and savoring every detail of the moment. She clutched his hair with one hand while digging her nails of the other into the tight pale skin of his quivering broad shoulders. Eira sank her teeth into his trapezius muscle and Julian’s knees went weak. He clutched tightly to her as he moaned into the crux of her neck. She released him and with a hand flat on his torso, she sat upright, forcing him to stand straight. Julian watched her curiously as she stood up from the desk, hand still on his chest, she navigated him backward.

“Sit,” she instructed. When Julian looked at his chair, she clarified with, “On the floor.”

He scrambled to the oak floor and sat amongst the loose papers, keen for further instruction. She next directed him to take off his boots which he complied oh so willingly.

Eira sank to her knees, removed his trousers around his ankles, and sat between his lengthy limbs. She again poured magic into her fingertips and trailed them up his thighs, over his abdomen, and rested them on his chest, over his nipples. He shivered pleasantly to her touch. She then drew herself over him and straddled his trunk. She crashed her mouth onto his as she run her hands up his arms, pushing him back against the boards of the floor and secured his wrists above his head. Julian moved his elbows as if to move to touch her, but she tightened her grip on him. She let go of one of his wrists to lean back and touch his length. She adjusted him and guided him to her core. As deliberately as Eira could muster, she rocked her body backward, pushing his hard cock into her, bit by bit. Allowing her to adjust to the size of him. When she managed to bury him in her completely, they both let out lustful moans. She panted her hands on his chest and swayed her hips, first starting slow and increasing the rhythm. The empty clinic echoed with the wet slaps of their bodies colliding and the whispering encouragement of two lovers. 

With one hand still above his head, he lowered the other and thumbed her clit.

“Did I tell you to move?” she managed.

With no breath to answer, Julian simply shook his head. He expected her to reprimand him, but she will power was waning as another orgasm threatening to overtake her. Growing bold, Julian took her by her bicep and lowered her to a kiss. He took control of the thrusts as she leaned forward. He could see her  orgasm glow that was returning with a vengeance.  She set her hand on either side of his head, her breasts swayed with each pump. Eira suppressed a high pitch whine that was threatening to escape her. Her muscles contracted from her jaw to her toes, but her head lulled forward. Julian reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, willing her to look at him. She fluttered open her eyes she hadn't realized she had closed. His stormy gray eyes locked with her electric blue and the wave of ecstasy crashed over her. Watching her come undone  and feeling her pulsate around his cock, Julian let go of his own climax. He spilled into her. Overstimulated, he didn’t stop ramming into her until she was  completely  spent.

Julian ran both of his hand up and down her back, keeping her close to him. Eira laid on his chest, inhaling him, a musky man-smell mixed with leather and disinfectant. He kissed her temple as she grounded herself, listening to his heartbeat. She stroked his cheekbone with her thumb, unwilling, and honestly, unable to move. They lazily waited for their breathing to normalize, enjoying each other's company.

Julian eventually looked upward at the clock and groaned.

Alarmed, Eira asked what was wrong.

“It’s after three in the morning and I still have to pack,” he  buried his head  in her  aqua hair, trying to  hide from his obligations .

Julian could feel her chuckle, “I’m sorry, would you like some help?”

He sighed, slipping out of her, “If you don’t mind. I’ll just take the necessities.”

Eira beamed up at him, “Of course.” She squeezed him tight.

They  tenderly helped each other dress, both sneaking kisses to bare skin when  and while  they could.

It didn’t take nearly as long as either one thought. With it being so late, the essentials were  on a much shorter list than if he had been asked earlier in the day. Souvenirs, physician's notebooks, and late Brundle’s dog bed were the only things he really needed. He figured eventually he would be back for anything he missed.

Eira embraced him and looked up through her  dark  lashes, head resting in the crook of his shoulder, “Promise me you’ll come find me when you  identify the cure to the plague.”

Julian’s stomach clinched,  _ the plague. _

“I promise,” he whispered , nose nuzzled in her  hair .

Eira took a step back, but kept her hands  firmly  on his hips, “You are the most brilliant doctor in the  entire  city. I believe in you. You’ll be the one to  discover the cure.”

Julian smiled at her, grateful one of them was confident in his abelites.

She kissed him one last time before crossing the unkempt room and heading for the door.  “Farewell, Doctor Devorak, until we meet again,” she said over her shoulder. And without looking back, she was gone. The sound of her footsteps disappeared down the hallway and out the front doors, just beyond his office.

Julian smiled to himself. He looked forward to the next time they met . Though, unbeknownst to him, this would be the last time he saw her in this body.  She too would  perish from the Red Plague, like so many unfortunate others. But he would  keep his promise . Even after  wiping out the memories of her, he would find her again , after he  determined the cause of  the plague. Destiny would keep them together.


End file.
